


The Grim Wednesday

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He wanted to make sure that the sight of his boyfriend laying on the floor with a knife lodged in his chest was just his imagination.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 15
Collections: anonymous





	The Grim Wednesday

Sometimes Yukhei would stare at some big building, with no thoughts whatsoever. His thoughts flew away, drifting, crossing over the time of the past couple of weeks. Ah, the grim Wednesday.

The corner of his lips curving into a bitter smile, he’s smiling bitterly at himself, thinking about how stupid he was on that day.

Yukhei was a very negative person, he’d constantly think about the worst in every situation. He’d constantly think about the worst possibility that could happen.

But that Wednesday was different.

The weather was nice, bright blue skies, the air felt great. Yukhei even laughed so much more that day; he even went home earlier because he already got his work done. Yukhei felt so great that he knew there’s something wrong that day. His life wasn’t supposed to be this delightful.

He felt like The Universe would never give him a day as good as that day, but that Wednesday might be different.

Yukhei would never forget.

That day was his birthday.

He couldn’t wait to go home soon, being welcomed by his lover who probably had been preparing a little surprise for him. The Yukhei on that day was holding back a smile all the way home; thinking that his lover was probably sitting on the piano bench by the window, he’d give Yukhei the biggest smile, then he’d play something beautiful and appropriate for his birthday; it’s probably one of his pieces dedicated to Yukhei, then he’d say something like, “ _Happy birthday, Love._ ”

Yukhei had no idea about whether he’s dumb or it’s just that The Universe didn’t show any sign on purpose.

In his head, the memory was still crystal clear how Yukhei went home that day, no bad feelings at all, he came up to the terrace, making a big sound as he’s walking because he wanted to let his lover know that he’s home.

How quiet his home was made him smile for the last time on that day.

“I’m home.” Was the last thing he said before Yukhei’s life completely crumbled, before his happy smile got ripped off his face forever, slowly the bad feelings were coming back, no more happy thoughts even on his birthday.

Yukhei’s eyes wandered around the house, he walked further, and it’s complete chaos. Pieces of broken vase scattered all around the floor, the sofa was pushed back so much, the TV was gone.

Yukhei turned his head around, he’s heading towards the piano by the window. Nobody was there. No big smile from his lover, no more birthday wishes from his special person for him, no more of his lover.

“Mark?” Was only what’s on Yukhei’s mind. His heartbeat so fast, he’s trembling so much. He didn’t know what to feel other than feeling terrified. Scary images were running around in his head, he felt like killing himself just to stop thinking about the worst things that could happen to Mark.

Yukhei was the most negative person that people had ever met, the most pessimistic among all, but he never had any idea that _this_ would happen to him.

He walked up to the kitchen then came to a halt, his body froze right before the open door to the kitchen when his eyes met the sight of red liquid smearing the floor.

So Yukhei just kept mum, trying not to make any sound even when he finally went into the kitchen. He’d never felt that terrified in his life. Before he went further into the kitchen, he hoped—prayed—that the nightmare that’d been haunting him would never come true.

“Mark,” Yukhei called his name again even though he could see a bit of Mark’s figure laid on the floor not far from a broken chair. Calling his name was just Yukhei wanting to make sure that the sight of Mark laying on the floor with a knife in his chest was just his imagination.

Yeah, it must be his negative thoughts again.

This was just a nightmare.

_Can anybody please wake him up?_

“No ….” But the stinging pain in his chest felt too real to be a nightmare. Yukhei approached Mark, _he still hadn’t woken up from his dream._ Yukhei brought Mark’s body to his embrace, _he still couldn’t open his eyes._ Yukhei cried, his tears were too real. “No, please, baby ….”

Then Yukhei called his lover by his name, a few times, he shook the body that’s not responding to anything.

Did Yukhei ever mention how nice the weather was and how bright the sun shone that day that he could see clearly how Mark’s face was showing no signs of life at all. His beautiful face looked different; it’s extremely pale, blood was dripping from his lips.

Mark’s not breathing, but when Yukhei called 119, he never told them that. He avoided the idea of his lover dying.

_I will miss you._

Both of Mark’s eyes were closed, even when he’s in this state, he still looked beautiful to Yukhei.

Yukhei finally cried.

When the ambulance came, Yukhei was thinking about how Mark would be treated, how he’s going to get better. He’d come back to him, right?

The moment Yukhei met the people that helped him move Mark’s body to the ambulance car, he’s also met with faces that screamed grief at him.

 _No, it’s not the time. Mark will be fine._ Yukhei was screaming in his head, he repeated the same sentence like a mantra to make everything come true; Mark is not leaving.

“Mark,” Yukhei choked out, he didn’t realize how his tears were rolling down his face. He couldn’t bring his face up to see Mark’s face for the last time, he couldn’t bear the sad look that people gave him that day.

No need to tell Yukhei, he knew it.

Mark was gone.

They said it’s a robbery, a group of men that had been arrested for taking away Yukhei and Mark’s things, for taking away Mark from Yukhei.

Yukhei’s resentment would never go away. He’d never forgive those people who took away his lover from him.

Without his lover, Yukhei felt like he’s numb. Everything in their house reminds him of Mark; like how Mark would spend most of his time in his private studio to compose new pieces, or how he would be fast asleep facing Yukhei, or Mark laughing with Yukhei whenever they’re watching their favorite comedy together, or just Mark talking to him; like earlier that day when Yukhei was about to leave, he said: _don’t be late tonight, my love_.

Oh, God. Yukhei even missed his voice. His memories of Mark started to go blurry, he didn’t want Mark to disappear from his memories after Mark leaving him here all alone.

Sometimes Yukhei would imagine, if he ever could turn back time, he would want to go back to that Wednesday. Yukhei missed his beloved boyfriend so much that it hurt, he didn’t want to be haunted by that Wednesday over and over—

And then he felt his body was hit by something really hard.

His ribs were probably broken. The glass of his car’s window was shattered, it flew everywhere, Yukhei then flew. He wanted to scream but there’s no time. He closed his eyes so tight, his body feeling like it’s being struck here and there, then it’s numb.

Yukhei then woke up again just to hear a ruckus from the yard— _the yard_. He opened his eyes, not realizing how he’s sitting on a chair in the kitchen. There’s a plate with bread crumbs on it. His heart beat faster, all of his senses recognized this very familiar scene.

“You want another one?“

Yukhei immediately turned his head towards that certain voice, and he tried not to scream. He just froze there, staring at this one figure close to him with a surprised look. Slowly he stood up.

“Hm? You are looking at me like I‘m a ghost or something.”

Yukhei didn’t want to question why he could be here, at their very own kitchen, in their house. He kept staring at Mark who seemed very confused, he looked just as beautiful, nothing changed.

“You’re here.”

Mark giggled at that, his round cheeks made Yukhei want to kiss him stupid. “Obviously?”

“You’re here ….” Yukhei frowned, his face couldn’t hide how he’s about to cry. He walked closer towards Mark and hugged him so tight right away. He could hear Mark groaning but he couldn’t care less, he just missed his lover so much. “I miss you.”

Mark let Yukhei hug him for a moment before he asked, “Yukhei …? What’s wrong?”

“I just miss you so much.” Said Yukhei, voiced muffled as he buried his face in the crook of Mark’s neck. “I love you.”

Then Mark laughed at Yukhei’s sudden weird behavior, and Yukhei just wanted to carve this moment deep in his memory. “I love you too.” Said Mark, then he hugged him back just as tight, he leaned his head on Yukhei’s shoulder. “By the way, I need to do something.” They broke the hug and Yukhei just looked at him in question. So Mark continued, “Hmm, well, it’s someone’s birthday today. I need to do … some preparation.”

Mark then walked away from Yukhei, going back to make a sandwich for himself, he supposed. This view looked so familiar for Yukhei.

17th April. This was that day. This was a few weeks ago.

“Is it Wednesday?”

Mark wasn’t looking at Yukhei but he put a big smile on his face. “You’re that excited, huh?” And sounding so excited himself.

“I’m being serious.”

“I’m also being serious,” Mark responded with the same smile, but soon it’s wiped off his face as he noticed how odd Yukhei sounded. “Well, yes, it is Wednesday, babe. What’s with— _right_! I forgot something!” He then placed back the sandwich in his hand and hurried to leave the kitchen before he stopped right beside Yukhei just to kiss him on the lips and said, “Don’t be late tonight, my love.”

If it’s true that today’s that Wednesday, then he’d hear a car honking—and Yukhei heard the honk from the outside. And then would also hear the door being slammed close.

Mark then was seen in the yard, there’s a car honking from the outside.

My God. Everything was like it’s that Wednesday again. Yukhei’s scared.

But on that Wednesday, Yukhei didn’t know anything, couldn’t predict what’s going to happen hours after the door was slammed close, the car honking from the outside, because before he knew everything, those things didn’t matter to him and he still left for work.

But this time, it’s not the same. Yukhei wouldn’t be the same Yukhei from the past. He soon chased after Mark to the yard, made him stop mow the lawn, and took him back inside.

They’re holding hands so Mark couldn’t notice how Yukhei’s hand was trembling. He’s so scared that he didn’t even think of locking all of the doors of his house. He’s just so focused on saving Mark.

“Yukhei? What’s wrong?” Mark sounded so clueless yet he didn’t complain about any of Yukhei’s weird behavior; taking him to the car without explaining anything.

Yukhei who’s sitting in the driver’s seat immediately started the car.

“We have to go.” Said Yukhei in a hurry.

“Eh? Why though? You’re not going to work—Yukhei, did you get fired, Oh My God—”

“Mark,” Yukhei turned to Mark, he grabbed his hands, holding it very dearly, “do you trust me?”

“Babe, what’s wrong …?” Mark couldn’t hide how worried he sounded. This was all so odd.

“Do you trust me?” He repeated instead.

Looked like Mark was in doubt, he’s biting his lips before he eventually nodded. “Hm, I trust you.”

“I love you so much. I don’t want you to go.” Yukhei’s hand tightened its hold. There were still a few hours before the robbery happened. But he never knew the details of the actual crime, and he’s also paranoid, so the faster the better. “We need to get away from here, you and me, okay?”

From the way Yukhei sounded so frightened, Mark became getting so nervous too. There are so many questions but he’s afraid his questions would make Yukhei feel worse. So Mark just responded, “Okay ….”

Then Yukhei kissed him so hard until Mark felt like he’s losing his breath.

When they finally broke the kiss, Mark cupped Yukhei’s cheek, his thumb caressing his cheek to calm his lover down. “Hey, if there’s anything you need to tell, please do tell me.”

“I just miss you so much.”

“We’re always together, Yukhei.” Mark chuckling made Yukhei relax a bit.

“Hm, I know.” Then Yukhei kissed Mark’s temple. “I’m just so glad you’re here.”

Not responding to Yukhei saying that out of nowhere again, Mark just smiled at him, and said, “Well …, happy birthday, Love.” For the second time on Yukhei’s 31st birthday.

Throughout their trip to nowhere, Mark couldn’t stop talking about anything that’s in his head—and it’s actually very usual for him to do that. But Yukhei would usually tease Mark for how chatty he was, but not this time.

This time Yukhei let him chat so much with Mark’s favorite pop music playing in the background, and there’s also a grumble of thunder.

It’s raining.

The sky was so dark, everything looked grim.

But it didn’t feel like so.

Yukhei couldn’t count how many times he stole a glance at Mark just sitting in the car on that day.

“What?” Mark asked with a smile on his face when Yukhei for the umpteenth times just looked at him without saying anything on that day.

This Wednesday definitely didn’t feel grim.


End file.
